Yandere Kidnappal: Remaster
A Fanfiction by Igor, Crystal, Jack (Jacbocford), ETC. Plot Yandere-chan had kidnapped Senpai at the end of Monday. W.I.P. The Fanfiction Itself arrives at School. arrives at school with her good friend Pippi. Senpai: "Hi, Yuki and Pippi!" is behind one of the trees (Mathias arrives to school holding hands with Haruka) Senpai: "Hello, Mathias and Kokona Haruka!" Luan-kun walks towards the students Igor: "Guys, I think Yandere-Chan wants to kidnap Senpai." Senpai: "I don't believe you!" Yuki glares at Senpai. Yuki: "Coward." Pippi sighs and says; "Nice to see you today!" Senpai: "Thanks." (Mathias walks past Senpai) Mathias: "Sup bitch" Yuki then realized that she had something to tell Senpai. "Hey, Senpai, what are your feelings towards Yandere-Chan..?" who is hiding, is shocked by this question. Senpai: "Ehh...I like her a bit, but-" Igor: "YANDERE-CHAN MURDERS PEOPLE-" Senpai: "Shut the Fuck up, Igor!" Igor: "Sorry." feels shocked, and her kokoro starts beating faster... She starts wondering if she really does want to kidnap Senpai. Meanwhile, Yuki slaps Igor. Yuki: "No. Bad." Igor: "Ow!" Yuki: "That's what you get for yelling... Anyway, Senpai, you were saying?" arrives at school trying to catch up with Yuki and Math Jack: "Guys wait up!" Senpai: "I Like Yandere-Chan a bit, but sometimes, i find dead bodies around, maybe Yandere-Chan is resposinable for that?" Igor: "She is resposinable for that." Yuki: "Well, her name is Yandere-Chan, so I can see why you'd think that. But I have to wonder, though... Is Yandere-Chan even her name?" was a long pause... Jack catches up to Yuki "hey Yuki" is too busy thinking, and Yandere-Chan is suspicious of Yuki. What if Yuki found out about why she was forced to call herself Yandere-Chan..? Igor: "Wait, What if Yandere-Chan's name is actually Mia?" Senpai: "Oh, don't be silly! I also have to go the bathroom." goes to the Bathroom, Yandere-Chan follows him. Jack: "Yuki hello?" Yuki: "What makes you think that..?" notices Yandere-Chan, and decides to catch up with her Yuki: "Hey, wait!" turns around Yandere-Chan: "yes?" Yuki: "I was wondering... Is Yandere-Chan your actual name?" Jack:"her names Ayano." Yandere-Chan: "No... It's... Not." Yuki: "Well... What is your real name?" Yandere-Chan: "S...sorry. I have to go." runs to the girls' bathroom to calm down. (Mathias notices the crowd) Mathias: "Come Haruka-chan follow me" Kokona: "Ok" (Mathias leads Haruka around the group) Jack: "duh her names ayano how she was shaking when I said it. she had a worried face" Jack see's Kokana and Math* "I knew YOU WOULD BECOME A COUPLE" Igor: "Holy Cow! What is this!?" Yuki: "What a strange girl..." in the bathroom... Yandere-Chan: "I can't let people know what my full name is... It's customary to introduce yourself by your full name, but once they know my last name..." *talking to herself* "I don't wanna sound rude..." full name is Ayano Yanderu, her mother's name is Ayane Yanderu, and her grandmother's name is Ayana Yanderu. The Yanderu family is known for insanity and crimes for love; so she could end up in jail all because of her name. looks at Jack Jack: "What? I overheard her talking to her mum on her phone and she said her name" quickly exits the bathroom and heads for class also heads for class Jack: "anyway see ya guys I go to go to class, come on math lets go" Igor: "Dear..." to class "What was that Igor?" Igor: "Well, It's Nothing." to himself "I L-Like Pippi Osu..." Jack: "oh I know that everyone does, theres been a rumor." Igor: "On Friday, I'll confess my feelings to Pippi." Jack: "good luck with that, I heard other people are confessing to pippi too." Igor: "I'll confess it berfore the others!" Teacher: "What you're talking about?" Igor: "Nothing." spends five points on Language in Homeroom (Class 1 out of eight; not counting ten-minute breaks in between all classes and lunchtime in-between two of the classes), Ayano spends 5 points on Biology. spends 5 Points on Psychical Education Igor: "Phew..." the ten-minute break, Yuki bumps into Ayano. Yuki decides to help her up. Ayano says thanks, then rushes off to somewhere in the school. Senpai walks past Ayano and asks something. "Hey, Yuki, what's up with Yandere? She's acting pretty strange... I find it concerning." "She's probably just still scared of telling anyone what her name is. Whatever it is..." then wonders why she's making casual conversation with someone she despises. Igor: "Which day is today? Friday?" Yuki: "I think it's Monday..." Igor: "Good. i have 4 days Until i confess to Pippi." Igor: "Well, I also have a crush on Info-Chan and Saki Miyu, trough Saki is a lesbian, and i don't even know if Info-Chan has a boyfriend or not." overhears the conversation Saki: "Me?! A lesbian? Pbff, no way!" Igor: "Oh, i must have been fooled by a rumor." Sighes Yuki: "Hey, didn't you also say that you have a crush on Info-Chan? That girl with the glasses?" Igor: "Um? Yeah." Saki: "I heard a rumor that she's a stalker..." Igor: "Same here, but that's okay, i also stalk, sometimes." Saki: "Still, just be careful..." then walks with Yui to the next class. Yuki walks alone. Yuki spends 5 points on Biology in Class 1 (Homeroom is considered to be Class 0. Also lunch is in-between Class 4 and Class 5. The final class is clean-up and another homeroom, after that you can chill around the school to do club activities until 4:00 PM to 6:00 PM, depending on the weather. returns to class, he spends 5 points on Biology as Well. Igor: "Well, Aleast i can talk to my friends now." class break, Yandere-Chan is spying on Senpai. Yuki: "Hey, Senpai, who do you think is committing all these recent murders..?" Senpai: "I don't really know, it could be some kind of criminal breaking inside the school." Igor: Facepalms "It's Yandere-Chan." Senpai: "Igor, how many fucking times i have to remind you, She is too innocent to do such stuff!" Igor: "Well, SHE is planning to kidnap you." Senpai: "I don't think so." Yandere-Chan: herself "I guess it's my chance to kidnap senpai..." Yuki: "Well, if she is as what the name we all call her by says... Who is she in love with? It's toooootaaaallllyyy a myyysteeeerrrryyyy~" is being sarcastic as she smirks at Senpai Senpai: "Are you suggesting that she's in love with me..?" Yuki: "Is it not obvious?" Igor: "It's plain Obvious if you ask me." Senpai: "Well, She could stop obessing with me, but now on, i'll evade her ASAP." Igor: "Good." slaps Igor, because Yuki enjoys shipping random people together Yuki: "Senpai, you shouldn't just believe random people who judge other people by their name. For all you know, she could be an innocent angel who gets blackmailed into killing. Or maybe she got pushed into killing. Or maybe she's just being framed for someone else's crimes. You never know. What Igor said is a possibility. Any one of us could've been the killer..." Igor: "OW!" Senpai: "Chill down, it's not like it's the end of the world, Also, are you the killer?" Igor: "I'm not the Killer. I'm completely Innocent! I swear i never killed somebody berfore!" Senpai: "I understand." walks towards Senpai Yandere-Chan: "Senpai...Should we go to the Gym?" Senpai: "I'm not sure, Yandere-Chan, but okay..." and Senpai go to the Gym Igor: "Oh no..." Yuki: "Confessing feelings in the gym... That's odd. People only confess at the cherry blossom tree behind the school at the end of the day on Friday..." decides to follow Yandere-Chan Igor: "Wait for Me! I guess it isn't what you're thinking!" Gym Yandere-Chan: "Senpai..." Senpai: "Yes?" injects Tranquillzer on Senpai's Neck, Senpai falls Asleep, Yandere-Chan hides Senpai berofre Yuki and Igor see her and Senpai Igor: "Yandere-Chan, what you did? Where's Senpai?" Yandere-Chan: "I don't know where he went." Yuki: "Hey, Yandere-Chan, you seem to be nervous about something... Is something wrong?" Yandere-Chan: "No... It's nothing..." Igor: "Tell us the truth!" Yandere-Chan: "I Did nothing!" Igor: "Liar!" grabs a knife Yandere-Chan: "Accuse me for doing something wrong again, and i'm stabbing you on the neck!" Igor: "AHHHH!" Runs away from the Gym Igor: "Yandere-Chan tried to kill me!" is speechless Yuki: "Y-Yandere-chan... Are you sure you're okay..? Sorry about Igor, by the way..." Yandere-Chan: the knife away "Yeah, I'm fine..." Leaves. Everyone leaves the School, Yandere-Chan Drags Senpai all the way to Yandere-Chan's Basement. ties Senpai's Arms Yandere-Chan: "I finally can have you..." Meanwhile... texts yuki "y the hell r u talking to Senpai his a total ass." Igor's House Igor: Yuki "Do you know where Senpai is?" Jack: igor "hey igor I heard a conversation about pippi because I everyone speaks so loud at this school. anyway I heard she will accept anyone's love confession." Igor: Jacbocford "I'll manage to confess it first." is walking over to Yandere-Chan's house. She wants to talk to her about something... Yuki: Jack "I dunno." Igor "I think Yandere-Chan might've kidnapped him; but that's not why I'm going to pay her a visit..." hops onto Yuki's shoulder. Nobody can see Kyubey except for Yuki Kyubey: Singing "Do you wanna make a contract~?" Yuki: Kyubey's head "No... Not yet. Not until I know what I want..." Jack: Senpai "Bitch we told u Yandere-Chan is not incident, u could of been saved, yes ur kidnapped everyone saw it." Igor: Jack and Yuki "Let's All Pay Yandere-Chan a visit." Jack: back ok sure just don't mention her real name Ayano. at Yandere-Chan's House wakes up Senpai: "Ugh....i don't...Yandere-Chan?! What the hell?! Why i'm tied up?" Yandere-Chan: "Finally i have you, i can do ANYTHING with you..." Senpai: "WHAT?! EVERYTHING?!" slaps Senpai Yandere-Chan: "Shut up!" Jack: igor can we please have our phones out just incase we have to call the police, I mean come on her name Yandere. arrives at the front door of the house and texts back Yuki: "I'll do this myself. Don't worry; I'll be fine." puts her phone in her pocket, and knocks on the front door to Igor's House Igor: Jack "Sure! Meet me on front of Yandere-Chan's House." walks to Front of Yandere-Chan's House Jack taps yuki on the shoulder* hey I was all ready here I was waiting for my mum to pick me up and since Yandere-Chans house is across the street from school I thought of paying her a visit Yuki: "You two should get out of here... Who knows what Yandere-Chan will think." Kyubey: "Kyukyukyu~ Humans are so moronic~ Why would they ever set themselves up for doom? It's just silly to me." Yuki: her head instead of her mouth to speak "People are just weird that way..." "Well it's not my fault my mum is stuck in traffic And plus I kinda knew Yandere chan when I was a kid Igor: "Oh, You FINALLY arrived." Yuki and Jack enter Yandere-Chan's house and Kyubey simultaneously let out an annoyed sigh, even though only Yuki can hear Kyubey. Yuki: "Whatever... Just don't enter the house." [Yuki knocks on the door again uses mind-speak to say her thoughts; "I never intended for these idiots to come with me... Sorry, Kyubey. I won't be able to make a contract around them." in the basement... Yandere-Chan: the mindspeak, and thinks, "Shit." "Sorry, Senpai, but it looks like I have guests~" answers the door, and is alarmed by Kyubey. Yandere-Chan: "Yuki. Get inside. Now. There's a white thing on your shoulder." wonders how Yandere-Chan can see and hear Kyubey, but Kyubey doesn't look in the least bit alarmed. Igor: "Yandere-Chan, Well, We could spend some time with us." Jack: "Ok then" tries to looks at the Basement, but is Stopped by Yandere-Chan Yandere-Chan: "Trust me, you don't want to see what's there!" Igor: "Seriously, What's there?" Yandere-Chan: "Thanks, but no thanks. I need to speak with Yuki, and that thing alone." grabs Yuki and puts her inside, then closes and locks the front door to prevent Math and Jack from entering. Yandere-Chan then pins Yuki onto the wall. Yandere-Chan: "Why is that THING with you." Yuki: "Yandere-Chan, I can explain! That isn't even why I came to talk to you!" hops onto Yandere-Chan's shoulder and pokes Yandere-Chan. Yandere-Chan: "Fine, you may explain later, since that thing is cute..." Igor: "What the?" "well u can always visit pippi" proceeds to lock all windows and doors, and uses curtains to prevent people from looking inside Yandere-Chan: "Please, follow me..." leads Yuki to a table with two chairs. Yandere-Chan: "Please, sit down. I'll make you some food." makes a chocolate cheesecake. She gives Yuki a slice, herself a slice, and Kyubey a slice. He's sitting on the table since he's small. None of the slices are poisoned. Yandere-Chan: "So, first of all, I have some questions... For example, why are you here?" Yuki: "I'm here to ask questions..." Yandere-Chan: "Well, okay then. What kind of questions?" Yuki: "How can you see Kyubey..?" is a little alarmed by this question, but isn't surprised. Yandere-Chan: "That's a long story..." outside Yandere-Chan's house... Igor: to open door "She locked it!" Jack: "dude let me try" uses his magic he was cursed with it when he was born Yuki: "I have time. I live alone, so..." Yandere-Chan: "Okay... So, you know how if you make contracts with Incubators like Kyubey, you become a magical girl, right?" Yuki: "Yeah. I haven't made my contract yet, so..." Yandere-Chan: "Well, in my mother's side of the family, all the girls end up being possible contractees. My mother, obviously, was a magical girl. She was a Yandere who wished to be an amazing killer. She retired once she had a family, so she relies on me and my older sister to make contracts and give her grief seeds so that her magic doesn't run out. You won't believe this, but I once had a little sister. She was a magical girl. One day, someone rejected her love confession, she fell into despair and became the very monster magical girls fight. Witches. My older sister is also a magical girl, but since she's so popular and known for good deeds, she hasn't fallen to that fate. Plus, she lives alone. I tried to tell her about the horrible fate, but she didn't believe me. I haven't made a contract, and I never will, after what happened to my little sis..." Yuki: "Wow... That's horrible." Kyubey: "She speaks the truth~ Kyukyukyu~" Yandere-Chan: "Oh, and Yuki..." Yuki: "Yes?" Yandere-Chan: "Don't make a contract... You remind me of my little sister." nods. Jack can hear everything cause his got real good listening skills* Igor: "OPEN THE DOOR!" Jack:"Igor shut up I can hear them." Yandere-Chan: "Promise not to tell anyone?" Yuki: "I promise." Kyubey: "Yknow, contracts are optional~ And it's the set method of preventing the future heat death of the universe~" Yandere-Chan: "That doesn't make it morally sound..." Kyubey: "What would you know? You're a psychopathic murderer. Besides, in the future, some girl named Madoka will make a wish that will prevent this horrible fate, and even further into the future, some girl named Homura would make the world entirely sunshine and rainbows. Good thing we made sure that future forever remains an anime~" Yuki: "Um..." Kyubey: "Where I come from, emotions are considered a mental disorder~" Jack: "what the what? who's kyubey? maybe she's yandere-chan's friend." Kyubey: chuckles "One human named Jack is outside, and seems to have good hearing~ He thinks I'm a human~" Yuki: "Well, Kyubey, to be fair, you are a small, adorable, yet absolutely despicable creature that only a select few females can see and hear..." Jack: "hmm...." Igor: Sigh "Ugh..." Jack: "what?" Kyubey: "Look what you've done, now this "Jack" human knows that my species exists. This will be a problem... Oh well, he'll probably tell people and then go insane, which would cause him to kill himself. Wouldn't you agree... Ayano?" isn't alarmed, as she knew that Kyubey knows her name. Ayano: "I agree, Kyubey." Yuki: "Wait, your name is Ayano?" Ayano: "Yes... It is. Please call me Yandere-Chan at school anyway though. I'd rather not let news of what my last name is get around... Some people are crazy stalkers. I would know, since I am one." Yuki: "Indeed." sips some tea, which isn't poisoned, because fancy people do that. sighes Ayano: "Hey, Yuki..." Yuki: "Yes?" Ayano: "Why do you live alone..?" Yuki: "My mom was killed in a car accident, and my dad is always on business trips; so I never see him." Ayano: "You don't mind if you live with me for a few weeks, right? Both of my parents are always on business trips, so I don't see them often either. Living alone with the only other person living with you being someone you kidnapped isn't really healthy... Since my older sister doesn't live in this house anymore, you can use her room." Yuki: "Sure, I can do that." Ayano: "Great! I'll get everything set up during some of my free time after school, so it should be ready by next week! You may go back home." Yuki: "Okay then! Thank you for allowing me to enter your lovely home." exits the house. Meanwhile, Ayano enters the basement. Ayano: "Now where were we~?" Jack: "omg" Yuki: "What is it, Jack?" Jack: "uh what oh nothing" *Jack heard that yuki's mum died in a car crash he didn't want to upset Yuki, reminding of that sad event* is suspicous of Jack Yuki: "Anyway, I've decided to move in with Yandere-Chan, starting next Monday." Jack: "oh ok cool, quick question who's Kyubey?" Yuki: "That... Is beyond your level of comprehension. I'll explain later, but for now, don't tell anyone about him. People would think you're insane..." Jack: "um ok" walks to her apartment, and Kyubey walks next to her. Kyubey: "Humans are truly nosy creatures..." Yuki: "Indeed." makes it to her apartment and goes to sleep. Meanwhile, Kyubey watches Jack. Kyubey: "I got my eye on you..." Jack: "ok this is my apartment i'll see you around Yuki" (Yuki was walking to her own apartment, baka...) IN AYANO'S BASEMENT Senpai: "Yandere-chan, why am I here?! Where is this place?!" Yandere-Chan: "My basement~" Senpai: "And why am I in your basement?" Yandere-Chan: "I was in the bathroom, and I ended up eavesdropping on a student plotting to kill you, so I locked you up in my basement for your own protection~" Senpai: "You could've warned me about it!" Yandere-Chan: "That would only put you in more danger." Senpai: "Alright, then who was the student?" Yandere-Chan: "How am I supposed to know that? I only heard a voice; and all these voices sound similar. It was definitely a female voice though~" (HINT: The "student" was Phantom Girl plotting to form a body so she can obtain Senpai for herself and kill him in order to thwart Yandere-Chan's plans.) Senpai: "You're making that up!" Yandere-Chan: "But I'm telling the truth! Anyway, Senpai, there's an other reason why I have you down here~" Senpai: "And what is that reason?" Yandere-Chan: "You see, I'm in love with you~ I was planning to confess this Friday, but due to some random girl, I had to confess early~" Senpai: "You're insane." slaps Senpai Yandere-Chan: "DAMARE! You'll thank me later. Besides, I still need to fix up the guest room for a new roommate and do my homework~" Senpai: "Wait, did you say roommate?" Yandere-Chan: "Long story~ And by the way..." starts wondering if Yandere-Chan is yandere or just cursed Yandere-Chan: "Call me Ayano." knocks Senpai out and kisses him on the forehead Ayano: "Sweet dreams~" exits the basement TUESDAY... walks to school ands sees yuki Jack: "hey yuki do u need any help for packing when you move?" Yuki: "Not really, I don't have a lot of stuff, so..." looks at Jack. Although his facial expression never changes, he is curious. Incubators have only three emotions that are considered normal: Curiosity, determination, and desire. Kyubey then proceeds to poke Jack's head. Then Ayano walks over to them. Ayano: "Good morning, Yuki! Good morning to you too, Jack." Yuki: "Morning, Yandere-Chan!" Ayano: "Shall we head to school?" Yuki: "Well, yeah, duh." Yuki, and Kyubey walk to school together, but not before Kyubey takes another glance at Jack. Kyubey: "Something seems off about Jack~ Kyukyukyu~ I can sense it~" Yuki: "Don't be silly, Kyubey..." Jack: "um y r u talking to urself Yuki?" "oh hi Ay..... Yandere-chan" Yuki: sigh "You heard nothing, Jack..." is alarmed, but continues walking with Yuki. "Just ignore him, he's annoying." continuously walks happily like he always does until suddenly Jack: "owuch, a paper ball seriously" he sees Riku soma and his Friends laugh. glances at Riku and Sora Yuki: "Damn, those two are such pranksters..." Ayano: "Indeed..." Jack: "oh great a it says I should kill me self wow" *sarcasm* Mathias misses all of Monday* (Tuesday, Mathias walks in and sees Riku Soma bullying Jack) Mathias: "Hey Soma-kun" Riku: "What" punches Riku Soma in the face and walks off to the computer room to hang out with Pippi Jack: "haha LOSER" says happily to Riku, Jack goes the computer lab to talk to math "hi Pippi, so math u and kokana Finally became a couple I knew it" is shocked. Sora: "Riku-kun, why is Math such an asshat?" Riku: "He just can't take a joke..." and Yuki chill on the rooftop. Yuki: "So, why did you kidnap Senpai?" Ayano: "It's a long story... Basically what happened was is I was in the bathroom and I overheard some other girl talking to herself on how she's planning on killing Senpai. No way am I gonna let a killer other than me to exist on this campus! So I kidnapped Senpai for his own protection. That's the short version." Yuki: "Well, good on you for doing that." Mathias: "Yeah, we've become more than a couple" *Mathias laughs* (Pippi looks oveat Mathias sadly) Mathias: "Jack, what's up with Pippi" interrupt your regularly scheduled program to see Senpai's shenanigans in Ayano's basement... Senpai: "I hate being tied up to a pole with nothing to do." sees a ball lying around. He tries to reach it using his legs, but that fails. He tries using his mouth, but that fails. He sighs of annoyance. And now we're back to your regularly scheduled program. Jack: "0-0 oh ok then... I don't know whats wrong with pippi I'll be right back I gotta tell off Riku" *Jack yells at riku saying how is writing kill yourself a joke" Mathias: "Hey Jack, I heard Yuki doesn't see her parents much, or at all, well, neither do I" Mathias: (Whispering) "I killed then, they were going move to another town, and I couldn't lose Haruka-chan, so I killed them, I trust you with this information" and Ayano head to home room and each spend 5 points on Psychology. Mathias: "I couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to tell someone, I just" (Mathias breaks down) "I couldn't lose Haruka-chan, don't tell anyone please" (Runs out of the room) Mathias spends 4 points in Language and 1 in Biology TEN-MINUTE-BREAK Yuki and Ayano chill in the computer lab. Jack feels weird about this conversation its the biggest secret he has to hold Jack spends 1 point on each subject Ten minute break Jack sits alone dealing with the secret spends the whole day alone trying to calm down and spends 1 point in every subject per class is staring at Jack. Kyubey decides to observe his movements. W.I.P, Rest will be ported later Category:Fanfictions